


Nothing Is Whole

by Nemeryal



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Italy, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Kingdom Hearts I, Slash, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: “Sarò pure straniero in questo mondo, mia signora, tuttavia ho vissuto abbastanza anni da sapere che, esterno o meno, nessuno fa mai niente senza avere un tornaconto. O, quantomeno, è così che agisco io. Quindi...” passa il dito sulla balaustra ed è con un inarcarsi del sopracciglio che strofina i polpastrelli di indice e pollice per ripulirli dalla polvere “Cosa vuole Malefica da me?”[Kingdom Hearts/The Avengers] [Crossover] [Stony]





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I personaggi non mi appartengono,

la storia è scritta senza fini di lucro.

 

NOTA PRE-LETTURA: Non ho ancora finito Kingdom Hearts III. Saranno quindi esclusi la maggior parte degli elementi e dei riferimenti al gioco.

In quanto al resto, per dirlo con le sagge e sacrosante parole di Boris: Quando le balalaike degli angeli suonano la dolce musica dell'amore, allora...Mambo!

 

 

 

.: Nothing Is Whole :.

 

I'm falling...

.

.

 

 

...Falling

.

.

.

 

Quando accadde che Gangleri domandò cosa fu al principio e cosa avvenne, gli venne risposto che nulla era, non sabbia, non mare, né gelide onde; se qualcuno avesse volto lo sguardo alle stelle, sebbene nessuno ancora vi fosse con occhi per guardare né astri da contare, costui, chiunque egli fosse, non avrebbe avuto alcuna volta celeste sotto cui sostare, non un manto d'erba su cui riposare.  
Nulla era ancora e ancora non era Ymir, né Audhmula Lingua-Di-Sale.  
Una sola cosa esisteva, o meglio, non-esisteva. Perdurava dagli inizi del tempo remoto, quando il concetto d'inizio ancora doveva essere formulato; era permanente, immanente, una voragine le cui fauci mugghiavano e raspavano, là, latrando come cane tra Ghiaccio e Fuoco. Affondava nel ventre cosmico universale, un turbine di marosi, una distesa d'acqua che mutava in nebbia sulle coste di Niflheim, Eterno-Ghiaccio, una colata lavica dalla bocca sempre aperta di Muspellheim, Fiamma-Mai-Estinta.  
Il Ginungagap, ecco cosa fu al principio.  
Il Ginungagap fu sempre, oscuro e osceno, tenebra ed abisso, nero affogare.  
Il Ginungagap, dove si gettavano gli undici fiumi di Fiele, dove rimbombava il brontolio di Surtr, il sibilo della cote, l'attesa del Ragnarok.  
Il Ginungagap è per lui, è adesso, lo sormonta e lo sovrastava e lo soverchia, Se apre la bocca tra i denti scivola il catrame e la gola si riempie di liquido ed il fiato ribolle; tra le ciglia cola la pece, che viscosa le torce e le incolla, scava le palpebre, s'infossa nell'orbita e increspa la cornea, la sdruce, l'invetria, la spezza; viscido liquame soffoca il respiro dentro le narici, tentacoli si snodano nocca dopo nocca dentro la trachea, si ramificano nei polmoni seguendo la strada dei bronchi, sgocciolando dai nervi ora pesanti, ora curvi, ingobbiti sopra la carne, i muscoli, le ossa; denso e pastoso gli grava sul petto, spinge le coste contro la spina dorsale, lo costringe e restringe perché non più abbia una forma, perché si appiattisca s'assottigli s'annulli, perché diventi una nuova goccia nel maelstrom, perché non sia più nulla, più niente, perché diventi tutto, eterno, inizio-fine, un perpetuo addensarsi nel livore che impera e ringhia ai confini dell'Esistente, del Tempo, Mai-Morente, nell'Oscurità che divora la Luce e non conosce bagliore.  
Il Ginungagap lo brama lo anela lo chiama. Gli ha strappato il nome, ciò che è, ciò che è stato, ciò che sarebbe potuto essere, ogni carezza che schioccando gli frange le membra è un frammento di meno, un'orma sulla sabbia cancellata dalla spuma vorace. Il corpo si sfalda, filamenti di coscienza si sciolgono, scolorano, evaporano.  
L'Annullamento è vicino.  
Il Ginungagap lo sommerge.  
Un'onda lo agguanta.  
Artigli d'ombra lacerano il petto, afferrano lo sterno, lo sradicano, strappano via la gabbia toracica, famelica la bocca squarta sbrana dilania, strazia la carne, i polmoni, sputa nervi, vene, sangue, i tessuti molli non hanno sapore, per lui, non hanno attrattiva, non è quello che vuole, non è ciò di cui ha fame. Un solo istinto scuote i suoi arti, un unico, palpitante obiettivo -Ed eccolo, tra le fibre della pelle e dei muscoli, seminascosto dietro i monconi delle arterie, brillante, odiato-amato, tortura e sollievo, cibo-veleno, fasci di bianca luce, argenteo splendore.  
Allunga le zampe, attorno formicolano dieci cento mille piccole Ombre dagli occhi globosi, fanali bestiali spalancati sul lauto pasto -Messo a nudo, eccolo!  
Il Cuore.

 

Into Darkness.

.

.

.

 

 

I.

 

Respirare è impossibile.  
Il corpo si ribella, s'umilia, gli organi gridano, protestano, le mani corrono al petto, le unghie tastano le vesti, la schiena si contrae, le spalle si conficcano a terra, si puntellano e piegano le membra ad un arco, le labbra annaspano -Aria! Aria! Aria!  
Il dolore è sordo, è bianco dentro il cranio, nelle ossa, contro le palpebre. Il cuore spinge forte contro la fronte, il battito cardiaco copre ogni rumore, lo sente, è ovunque, dentro le orecchie, nella gola, è--  
E' ancora lì.  
Il pensiero lo coglie d'improvviso, gli fa girare la testa, la nausea sale a macchiare i denti e la bocca. Si gira sul fianco, la guancia premuta su una superficie fredda -Pavimento. E' steso su un pavimento. E' un corpo fisico, è di nuovo un corpo fisico, è ancora un corpo fisico di carne e di sangue, con un cuore che batte.  
Chiude gli occhi, i muscoli tanto contratti da provocare una scossa elettrica ad ogni movimento, attraverso le ossa, lungo l'intricato fasciamo di nervi che ora, respiro dopo respiro, sta tornando a funzionare, a connettere fiato e pensiero.  
Rumori ovattati tintinnano alle sue orecchie. Un filo di aria serpeggia tra i capelli, lungo la nuca e la schiena -Deve esserci una finestra socchiusa, alle sue spalle. Un odore amaro sulla punta della lingua -Polvere. Un luogo abbandonato, il lezzo di una stanza rimasta vuota per un cospicuo lasso di tempo.  
Un senso di allerta gli irrigidisce le spalle.  
Non è solo -E non è un caso, quello. L'altra presenza deve averlo portato lì di proposito, da qualsiasi posto l'abbia trovato. Lo ha trascinato via per un motivo ben preciso, un motivo che a quanto pare richiede la massima segretezza e la totale assenza di intrusi. Inoltre, e su questo non ha dubbi giacché egli è un esperto in materia, l'altra presenza trasuda magia da ogni singolo poro: ne è completamente impregnata, è un ricettacolo di estraneo, di mistico, un guazzabuglio curioso che non sa descrivere, né catalogare.  
Complimentandosi con la propria psiche nonostante lo stress cui è appena stata sottoposta, egli decide che è arrivato il momento di alzarsi. Solleva allora le palpebre ed un'occhiata veloce all'ambiente lo convince di due cose: l'altra presenza non ha la benchè minima idea di chi si trovi davanti e, conseguentemente, non ha alcuna nozione su come è necessario, se non doveroso trattare degli ospiti di riguardo suo pari.  
La stanza è del tutto spoglia. Deve esserci stato del mobilio, una volta, ma di esso non è rimasto nulla se non qualche ombra più chiara tra le chiazze di polvere sul pavimento e sui muri, lì dove forse erano stati appesi degli arazzi o dei quadri.  
Dal filo della finestra, oltre i vetri ora grigi, s'intravede un castello in lontananza, un'alta struttura che domina una vallata brulla, affiancata da pendii scoscesi; indovina alcuni alberi ed argani e carrucole che connettono il palazzo principale al gruppo di case raccolte tutte insieme, tutte strette, addossate le une alle altre, coi loro tetti bruni ed i comignoli che scoppiettano sputacchiando un'allegra melodia.  
“Padre-Tutto aveva ragione, dunque.” con rapidi gesti, finanche stizziti, egli si toglie di dosso la polvere e la sensazione di essere ancora ricoperto da appiccicume e liquami “Esistono altri mondi, oltre al nostro.”  
Padre-Tutto era solito raccontare loro storie, quando erano bambini. Storie di gloria, storia di grandi eroi e di battaglie, di giganti ed occhi perduti ai bordi di un pozzo; raccontava dei loro antenati, di Bor suo padre e di Buri suo padre prima di lui, di Ymir, Vili e Ve, di come il mondo era venuto all'esistenza -Al solo ripensare al Ginungagap, poi, un brivido gli percorre la schiena, facendo mancare un battito al cuore.  
Nel mezzo dei canti e delle poesie, però, lasciandosi trascinare ora dal furor, ora dalle tre sorsate al calderone Odrerir e ai catini Bodn e Son, con l'unico occhio che balenava di folgori e lampi, vibrando di piglio skaldico narrava di mondi e creature mai viste, di divinità senza nome, di palazzi alti quanto al cielo, di valli abitate da soli animali o da soli mostri, di creature Eterne e creature Celesti, di Fenici, di Pantere, di Serrature, di Luce e di Tenebra, di Unioni e Fazioni dai nomi fantastici -Li ricorda ancora tutti, come una sciarada od una filastrocca: Anguis, Leopardos, Unicornis, Ursus e Vulpeus, conosce le loro vicende a menadito.  
E con quelle storie tratteggiava i profili di terre lontane, ben diverse dalla dorata Asgard, getti e boccioli e fiori tanti quanti erano i rami di Yggradsil, l'Albero dei Mondi.  
Tuttavia, se anche solo gli si domandava, e solitamente era lui a farlo, in quanto al fratello interessava unicamente bagnarsi con l'occhio della mente del sangue dei nemici, se egli, dunque, chiedeva a Padre-Tutto dove fossero queste terre e come si potessero raggiungere e se il Ponte dell'Arcobaleno potesse condurlo fino ad essi, allora Padre-Tutto riprendeva coscienza delle sue parole, sbottava e li allontanava borbottando qualcosa circa un fantomatico Ordine da mantenere -E lui si vedeva avversato dal fratello, poiché a causa della sua lingua lunga aveva di nuovo rovinato il loro momento di svago.  
Svago, poi! Che svago poteva mai essere l'ascoltare mille e mille volte il racconto della medesima battaglia o di una guerra già vista e già sentita, quando non c'erano un perché ed un come ad accompagnarla? Quando non gli era concesso sapere come e dove raggiungere il luogo dove tutto si era svolto, dove i guerrieri erano nati e caduti e le lande sotto al cui sole nuove parole ed incantesimi e arti erano state intessuti e creati?  
Sentiva sempre l'amaro in bocca, quando era Padre-Tutto a raccontare.  
Sua madre, invece, aveva un modo particolare per avvolgerlo nelle coltri fantasiose di poemi e fantasmagorie.  
Tanto tempo fa, cominciava, rimboccandogli le coperte o tenendolo stretto al seno, tra le braccia che avevano il profumo dell'idromele e dei pomi di Idunn, Tutti gli uomini vivevano in pace nel calore della luce. Tutti amavano la luce. Ma poi, gli uomini, volendo possederla, iniziarono a combattere tra loro. E l''Oscurità nacque nei loro cuori, lui l'ascoltava, rapito, con gli occhi grandi e la cieca fiducia dell'infanzia, L'Oscurità si propagò, ingoiò la luce e il cuore della gente. Coprì ogni cosa e il mondo sparì. Ma piccoli frammenti di luce sopravvissero... nei cuori dei bambini, e qui, prima della conclusione, sua madre gli regalava sempre un buffetto sulla guancia o sul naso, un sorriso candido, dolce, Ma la vera luce riposa ancora all'interno dell'Oscurità. E per questo tutti i mondi sono ancora dispersi. Piccoli frammenti di mondo, lontani e divisi...  
“E se questa, evidentemente, non è Asgard, dove mai ci troviamo, oh mia nuova, silente conoscenza?”  
La Strega, ed egli è certo che lei lo sia, gira lentamente il volto nella sua direzione e lo squadra col medesimo fastidio riservato ad un sottoposto, al più infimo dei servi che l'avesse interrotta nel mezzo di un importante pensiero. Al che, per nulla intimorito, lui le risponde col più sfacciato dei sorrisi.  
Non la teme. Non lei, non il suo potere. La sua magia è opprimente, tuttavia più forte della paura che potrebbe scatenate è la curiosità a mantenerlo attento e partecipe: tutto, in lei, è uno sfoggio senza pari di magnificenza. Non è solo una Strega, lei ha di sé la considerazione di una Regina, di una Sovrana: le corna squamate le fanno da corona e s'alzano ricurve dalla guaina nera che affila i tratti del volto e gli zigomi, stridendo sulla carnagione tanto pallida da possedere la colorazione verdastra delle serpi; il mantello che si apre alla gola in risvolti viola le chiude il petto e la figura in ali cartilaginee, allungandosi poi, come liquefacendosi, sul pavimento di pietra; la mano sinistra è chiusa ad artiglio attorno ad un bastone d'oro, sulla cui cima poggia un globo di vetro opaco; all'indice della destra un anello dalla pietra ovale riflette la medesima freddezza dell'iride. L'unica nota di colore sono le labbra, tanto rosse da sembrare sangue appena versato.   
Probabilmente si attende un inchino -Inchino che lui non è disposto a concederle. Anzi, inclina la testa con indolenza, senza abbandonare la sfrontatezza con cui ha deciso di affrontare il loro incontro. Non è certo tipo di darla vinta così facilmente.  
“A cosa e chi devo l'onore di essere ospitato in una dimora lussuosa come questa? Un'accoglienza del genere mi è stata riservata poche volte e non lo dico certo in maniera positiva.”  
“Silenzio.”  
Oh, la Strega non ha gradito il suo questionare. Il che, da una parte, lo mette già in condizione di vantaggio: anche la più piccola debolezza, il minimo screzio possono essere impugnati come un'arma -E le parole sono le sue armi predilette.  
“Il mio nome è Malefica, ed è a me che devi la tua vita: se non fosse stato per il mio intervento, gli Heartless avrebbero banchettato col tuo cuore e di te non sarebbe rimasto più nulla”  
“Che gesto cortese, mia signora Malefica.” replica lui, un sorriso affabile già sulla bocca, una mano sul cuore e la testa chinata con sarcasmo e accondiscendenza.  
Dunque deve a quegli Heartless, chiunque o qualunque cosa siano, la sensazione di annullamento che l'ha quasi condotto alle dimore di Hel, ai cancelli dell'Oltremondo riservato ai deboli, ai caduti senza gloria, agli ignobili grigi, agli ignavi incolori -Un destino, insomma, ben peggiore della morte stessa. Nonostante quella che considera una conoscenza pressoché infinita, egli non comunque idea di chi siano gli Heartless di cui la Strega va cianciando: esiste persino la possibilità che stia mentendo, ma lui, maestro d'inganni, sa già che non è così.  
“Sarò pure straniero in questo mondo, mia signora, tuttavia ho vissuto abbastanza anni da sapere che, esterno o meno, nessuno fa mai niente senza avere un tornaconto. O, quantomeno, è così che agisco io. Quindi...” passa il dito sulla balaustra ed è con un inarcarsi del sopracciglio che strofina i polpastrelli di indice e pollice per ripulirli dalla polvere “Cosa vuole Malefica da me?”  
Non ne è sicuro, ma la contrazione della bocca è quasi assimilabile ad un sorriso. Quasi. E sicuramente non scevro di ironia.  
“Non potevo permettere agli Heartless di impadronirsi di un cuore colmo di emozioni negative come il tuo.”  
Le unghie picchiettano ritmiche sulla sommità del globo, che ora palpita e tremola di un balbettante bagliore smeraldo  
“Rabbia. Vendetta. Frustrazione. Posso leggere tutto questo, dentro di te.”  
“Ne dubito fortemente.”  
Scandisce quelle tre parole sillaba dopo sillaba.  
La vergogna gli brucia ancora in petto e le braccia stridono, prudono e se vi affondasse le dita, se cominciasse a grattare e grattare e grattare frammenti di pelle morta si staccherebbero da esse, foglia dopo foglia, bianche, sottili, traslucide, cerone in polvere sotto cui si cela la verità e l'Incubo, il suo sangue maledetto, un sangue di ghiaccio, di neve -Il sangue dei Giganti. Il sangue Jotunn. Non le ha dato il permesso di vedere oltre la maschera che lo ha celato per anni da se stesso e dagli Asgardiani, non le ha dato il permesso di farsi beffe di lui, di deriderlo, lui, di ridurlo ad una macchietta nella sua stessa storia, un pupazzo, una marionetta di cui tirare i fili a proprio piacimento, non lui, non lui che è Lingua d'Argento, Menzogna, Malefatta, Tessitore di Reti, Tessitore d'Inganni, Disordine Necessario, Entropia del'Esistenza!  
“Non arrogarti diritti che non possiedi, Strega.” la voce è stretta tra i denti, triturata tra le mascelle “Tu non sai chi hai di fronte. Io sono il legittimo Sovrano di Asgard, mio è Hiloskjàlf, l'Alto Seggio, mia è la corte di Gladhsheimr, la Dorata.”  
Freddo è il metallo, stretto attorno al palmo, fredda è l'elsa del pugnale, chiusa dalle falangi, bollente è il cuore che ulula, latra e freme.  
"Huginn e Muninn s'involano al mio comando e al mio comando gli Einherjar, Guerrieri della Lande del Crepuscolo, snudano i denti e sguainano le armi!”  
Più svelto del pensiero, egli è rapido a balzare per raggiungere la sua gola. La rabbia lo infiamma, il dolore arroventa la presa alle armi.  
Il mantello verde ha un guizzo, così i gambali ed il collare che cinge il petto e gli spallacci che appaiono e scompaiono nel tempo della lama che affonda...Nel nulla. Malefica s'è ritratta in un'ombra, egli si volta, schiva, no, non abbastanza veloce da colpirla, rampicanti e rovi lo incatenano alla parete, grida la schiena, nella bocca ha il metallo del sangue e l'amaro della sconfitta.  
"Tu osi attaccare me? La Regina Di Tutti I Mali?” la Strega stende le braccia ed il manto assume la forma di ali di rettile, di drago, un'apertura che oscura l'intero mondo ed ogni cosa, al suo cospetto, si rimpicciolisce. È così grande il suo potere che egli già vuole appropriarsene.  
E forse leggendo la brama nel suo sguardo, forse trovando dei punti di contatto, delle similarità tra le loro persone, Malefica arriccia la bocca e di nuovo quell'espressione, quel torcersi derisorio della bocca.  
“Posso darti molto di più.” gli offre “Posso darti il Potere. Il potere di controllare gli Heartless perché eseguano ogni tuo ordine. Posso darti il potere di compiere la tua vendetta. Posso darti molto più di un singolo trono. Posso far sì che tutti i mondi, non solo Asgard, si inchinino a te.”  
Spire di verde fumo inanellano le dita di Malefica. Il lezzo della Tenebra è come putridume e marcescenza, ora, e l'Abisso che egli ha chiamato Ginungagap le si spalanca ai piedi, grugniscono marosi viola, osceni, spuma viscosa e liquida s'innalza, creste di creature dagli occhi globosi ribollono e ricadono, filamenti d'ombra sdrucciolando gli si avvolgono alle caviglie e per quanto s'agiti, per quanto si ribelli, ancora la Strega lo tiene inchiodato, gli impedisce la fuga, gli nega la salvezza. I fumi salgono e crepitano, offuscano il respiro, la mente, il pensiero, si mescolano al sangue e insieme al sangue salgono, salgono, fino a raggiungere l'addome, su, fino al torace.  
“Non ribellarti.” lo invita e nel buio della stanza i suoi occhi serpentini sfolgorano come candele “Apri il tuo cuore all'Oscurità. Ti darò tutto quello che desideri. Potrai fare tutto, niente saprà fermarti, sarai inarrestabile. In cambio voglio soltanto una cosa...”


	2. II.

II.

 

APPUNTI DEL GRILLARIO.

Siamo approdati su questo Mondo per ordine del Maestro Yen Sid.

Un evento improvviso, la cui causa è ancora sconosciuta, ha provocato uno squarcio di grandi dimensioni tra le Barriere già fragili che dividono i Mondi.

Tale evento ha turbato profondamente il Maestro Yen Sid, il quale ha rilevato l'aggregarsi di una cospicua massa di Oscurità al limitare di questo settore -Come nubi gravide di pioggia, ha spiegato, che si radunino insieme per flagellare i Mondi con ali di tempesta.

Pare inoltre che questa frattura abbia un Legame misterioso con la Pietra Invocatrice di cui Sora è venuto in possesso nel nostro ultimo viaggio, e che tale Legame faccia capo direttamente a questo Mondo.

Nemmeno il saggio Merlino ha saputo dirci altro e la Pietra è rimasta silente a lungo, sebbene Sora abbia provato a richiamare il suo potere in più di una occasione Speravamo che, una volta atterrati, essa avrebbe trovato il modo di condurci alla risoluzione del Mistero che la avvolge, ma siamo ancora senza una meta precisa e senza un indizio od un segnale che ci assicurino di procedere nella giusta direzione.

 

“Quindi è questo il posto di cui parlava Merlino? Mi sembra abbastanza desolato.”  
Non c'era modo di dare torto a Sora: il luogo in cui erano atterrati altro non era se non una landa secca, dove dominavano il rosso della polvere ed il marrone degli arbusti assetati; non si vedeva nulla per kilometri, niente fino alla linea dell'orizzonte, non una casa, nessuno cui domandare dove si trovassero. Sull'asfalto c'erano però i segni neri di una vettura e di prima acchito si potevano dire piuttosto recenti; una delle strisciate che s'allungava nella loro direzione aveva subito un'interruzione, ad un certo punto, una brusca deviazione verso l'avvallamento sabbioso che declinava alla loro sinistra.  
Un odore forte permeava l'aria, simile a zolfo, un mescolarsi di incendio e metallo e materiali compositi, un olezzo denso, chimico che si faceva più intenso via via che procedevano in linea retta.  
Sora mise le mani a coppa dietro la nuca, camminando più avanti dei suoi compagni di un paio di passi e lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata all'intorno.  
“Sicuro di non aver sbagliato coordinate, Paperino?”  
Il Mago, sentendosi chiamato in causa, incrociò le braccia piumate al petto e socchiuse gli occhi, la zampa destra che batteva piccata contro la strada arroventata dal sole; tese il collo, emettendo un verso irato dal becco.  
“Cosa vorresti insinuare?”  
“Non insinuo un bel nulla.” replicò Sora “Un nulla grande e grosso come quello dove ci troviamo ora.”  
Paperino singultò un Quack! di protesta.  
In diversa circostanza avrebbe continuato l'arringa in propria difesa, un sussultante susseguirsi di suoni irascibili, un elenco saltellante di tutte le volte in cui, seguendo il famigerato e mai comprovato istinto del Custode, si sarebbe persi e/o trovati in situazioni potenzialmente se non quasi del tutto pericolose, in luoghi sconosciuti dove persone e creature di tutti i tipi volevano unicamente far loro la pelle. In larga parte, a dire il vero, la ragione sarebbe stata dalla sua, ma questo non avrebbe certo impedito a Sora di ribattere punto su punto, in un'escalation di battibeccarsi e rinfacciarsi che avrebbero visto di nuovo il buon Pippo calarsi nei panni del pacere.  
Quel giorno la discussione non ebbe nemmeno il tempo iniziare.  
“Oh, ragazzi--” li interruppe il Cavaliere, puntando con l'indice verso un qualcosa davanti a loro che la caligine aveva reso liquido e tremolante.  
Sora, che aveva già piegato ginocchia e spalle ed era arrivato ad un palmo di naso da Paperino, con cipiglio battagliero e parecchia voglia di ribadire le proprie capacità di navigatore, raddrizzò la schiena e seguì con lo sguardo la direzione indicatagli dal compagno di viaggio.  
Persino il Mago di Corte, dopo essersi tirato su le maniche, rimase spiazzato dalla scena e qualsiasi suono volesse mai pronunciare gli rimase irrimediabilmente incastrato nel becco.

 

Le Pietre Invocatrici, gli aveva spiegato la Fata Madrina, sono Cuori. Cuori forti, Cuori coraggiosi, Cuori tanto saldi da sopravvivere oltre il Mondo in cui essi hanno abitato quando questi scompare, inghiottito dall'Oscurità.  
La Luce di simili Cuori, tanto abbagliante da non poter essere soffocata o spenta, permane nonostante il disfacimento del corpo possessore e muta la propria forma in un Cristallo. All'interno di esso una goccia di splendore, una singola, fondamentale goccia raccoglie l'essenza più pura della persona, rendendolo un ricettacolo di Magia, un catalizzatore mistico a tutti gli effetti.  
Durante i suoi viaggi, Sora era entrato in contatto con queste Pietre in molteplici occasioni. Con ognuna di esse aveva stabilito un Legame e con ognuna di esse era entrato in Armonia: ogniqualvolta si trovava in pericolo, il Custode domandava aiuto agli Spiriti delle Pietre Invocatrici ed essi accorrevano in un lampo di Splendore abbacinante, un fulgore di meraviglia e fantasmagoria, di potere assoluto, di Fuoco o di Tuono, Caritatevole, Rinfrancante, una Panacea, un Ruggito, una Cura.  
Anche se solo per il tempo di una battaglia, il volgere di un combattimento, Sora sentiva i Cuori di costoro fondersi al proprio. Le loro emozioni, i loro sentimenti, i loro ricordi tornavano a vivere in lui e attraverso di lui, ritrovavano forma completa, riavevano voce per parlare, occhi per vedere, orecchie per sentire.  
La Pietra Invocatrice che li aveva condotti lì, tuttavia, era totalmente diversa da qualunque altra Sora avesse mai impugnato. Nello stringerla aveva uno scossone gli aveva divelto il torace, un ruggito di aerei che attraversavano il cielo, fischiare di bombe, esplosioni, pianti, lacrime, neve rossa di sangue, corpi affamati, delirio, marce, piedi impastoiati nel fango, esercitazioni, sofferenza, morte, una carola di sofferenza, tale da far girare la testa, sudore freddo, nausea, febbre.  
La sferza di quegli scenari apocalittici gli aveva piegato le ginocchia, lasciandolo inebetito.  
Merlino ne aveva allora studiato forma e centro nevralgico, lo scudo impresso sulla superficie, ed insieme alla Fata Madrina aveva tentato ogni sorta di incantesimo per risvegliarla, ma non avevano ottenuto alcun risultato.  
Il cuore di questo poverino è chiuso nel ghiaccio, aveva spiegato loro Smemorina, E' il cuore addormentato di un Soldato. La Forza e la Fede nel Sogno lo hanno preservato, in attesa di essere chiamato per un'ultima Missione.  
Il perché la fantomatica Missione li avesse condotti proprio su quella striscia da asfalto era impossibile a dirsi -Ma che ci fosse dietro un motivo catastrofico fu chiaro nell'esatto momento in cui Pippo bloccò la discussione sul nascere indicò loro la voragine.  
Il terreno pareva essere collassato letteralmente su stesso, convergendo verso un punto centrale che doveva essere stato all'origine del risucchio; ovunque spuntavano i resti disordinati di vetri e pezzi di cemento, qui una lastra di metallo, là dei mezzi di trasporto sfasciati, persino pale di elicotteri, container tranciati a metà, il contenuto riverso un po' dappertutto. La struttura cui quei detriti appartenevano doveva essere stata piuttosto grande, dotata di livelli sotterranei: sporgendosi un poco, il Custode poté vedere fianchi e pilastri scendere per metri e metri sotto il livello in cui si trovavano.  
Il lezzo dell'Oscurità, poi, era insopportabile. Un sapore rancido che saliva dalle profondità della terra, fumigazioni guaste di marcio e liquami e muffa, tracce inconfondibili delle Tenebre e del passaggio degli Heartless.  
Sora corrugò la fronte. Si spinse più avanti, oltrepassando i cancelli e le reti sventrate che avevano segnato il confine del complesso; aggrappandosi a questo e a quel pezzo di muro, raggiunse una lastra nera che spuntava tra i calcinacci. Gli occorsero alcuni tentativi per strapparla dal blocco di cemento in cui era rimasto incastrato e, quando lo ebbe pulito dalla cenere e dalla polvere, lo puntellò alla meglio per poter leggere le lettere che campeggiavano bianche sulla superficie graffiata.  
“Missione Energia Oscura Congiunta.” recitò -E già quelle tre parole gli fecero prospettare il peggio “Progetto Pegasus. Dipartimento Spaziale NASA e...S.H.I.E.L.D.?”  
“Shield?” intervenne Pippo e sollevò lo scudo blasonato che portava al braccio destro “Come il mio? O come quello sulla Pietra Invocatrice?”  
“No. Non Shield. S.H.I.E.L.D.” Paperino scosse il capo, avvicinandosi a segnare col dito i punti che dividevano le lettere “Esse. Acca. I. E. Elle. Di. E' una sigla”  
“Una sigla?” fece il Custode “E per cosa sta?”  
“Sta per Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate.” rispose una voce alle loro spalle “Adesso di' al Papero e al Cane di abbassare le armi, poi giratevi con le mani in alto. Lentamente.”

 

Philip Jay Cheese Coulson si definiva un uomo dalla flemma invidiabile ed una pazienza infinita.  
Da come, poi, era rimasto composto nonostante le ore appena trascorse, beh, suddetti titoli erano più che meritati.  
Inoltre, Philip Jay Coulson, Agente di Livello Otto dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dotato di un notevole curriculum i cui punti rilevanti erano missioni ad alto rischio, gestione e recupero di oggetti classificati secondo la codificazione zero-otto-quattro, mansioni da baby-sitter per divinità scese dal cielo ed egomaniaci in armatura, insomma, un notevole curriculum ottenuto grazie all'esperienza lavorativa maturata sul campo, si considerava un uomo dalla ragguardevole soglia di stupore.  
Divinità scese dal cielo ed egomaniaci in armatura, ricordate?  
Certo, il Cane ed il Papero proprio non se li aspettava, ma sulle prime tentò di imputare l'assurdità della situazione alla stanchezza.  
Non dormiva da un cospicuo numero di ore, in effetti, ed era arrivato ad un periodo prolungato di veglia tale da condurlo evidentemente allo stato allucinatorio-A sua discolpa, se di discolpa si poteva parlare, le cose erano precipitate tutte in una volta. Un'altra sedicente divinità arrivata da chissà dove attraverso il manufatto che stavano studiando al centro di ricerca Pegasus, il tradimento del suo miglior Agente e la distruzione del suddetto centro di ricerca, per finire, non rientravano nella sua idea di weekend rilassante.  
Il Cane ed il Papero, durante la ricognizione che sarebbe dovuta servire a salvare il salvabile e a recuperare l'impossibile, erano stati la non richiesta ciliegina sulla torta.  
Aveva comunque notato il ragazzo, come prima cosa. Erano balzati immediatamente all'occhio i capelli castani tenuti insieme da una quantità di gel che Coulson immaginò essere vietata dalla convenzione di Ginevra, quindi la giacca corta dagli inserti bianco e argento, gli strani pantaloni disegnati per essere più gonfi alle anche e poi stretti sotto al ginocchio, e a completare l'abbigliamento le scarpe grosse, le scarpe enormi, le scarpe il cui numero in natura probabilmente nemmeno esisteva.  
In un mondo che sputava Martelli Volanti e Cubi Cosmici ad random, Phil aveva avuto la netta impressione di trovarsi davanti al personaggio di un fumetto o di un videogioco.  
Ad avvalorare una simile tesi c'erano anche il Cane ed il Papero.  
E sì, Phil era conscio di aver ripetuto ossessivamente il concetto durante il prolisso soliloquio, ma, era bene ribadirlo, di fronte a sé aveva un Cane ed un Papero antropomorfi, là, a pochi metri, l'uno che imbracciava uno scudo e l'altro un lungo bastone di legno sormontato da un cappello da stregone, con la punta ritorta.  
“Chi siete?” domandò l'Agente, la pistola carica, il colpo in canna “Cosplayers?”  
Il ragazzo guardò dapprima il Cane col gilet di pelle, quindi il Papero blu vestito -E senza pantaloni. La casacca lo copriva soltanto fino al petto e le piume della coda balbettavano nervose, seguendo il suo umore.  
“Io sono Sora.” si presentò il ragazzo. Si portò una mano al petto, le dita calate in un guanto nero tagliato alle falangi e attraversato sul dorso da una x cucita in argento. D'argento era anche la corona a tre punte che dondolava sullo sterno “Loro sono Paperino.” e qui indicò il Papero, che si tolse compito il cappello blu a falda morbida, sulla cui sommità si inseguivano due cerniere parallele “E Pippo.”  
Il Cane gli fece eco singhiozzando un verso strano, un suono che alle orecchie di Coulson arrivò come una sorta di Ayuk! -Qualunque cosa volesse dire.  
“Siete dalla parte di Loki?”  
Phil lo domandò per mero pro-forma: a vederli non sembravano appartene alla stirpe dell'uomo che in pochi minuti aveva trafugato un manufatto altamente pericoloso e distrutto una struttura della NASA. Non sembravano proprio appartenere a quella realtà, coi loro colori sgargianti, gli occhi grandi e l'aspetto cartoonesco -Il che,comunque, spalancava le porte ad un ventaglio di possibilità ancor più inquietanti.  
“Lo—Chi?” domandò Sora, le mani alzate sopra la testa.  
“Loki. Da Asgard e qualcosa del genere, ha sproloquiato un monologo che non ricordo.”  
“Non conosciamo nessuno con quel nome.” rispose il Cane-Pippo “Né sappiamo cosa sia Asgard.”  
“O i cosplayers.”  
L'Agente sospirò e rimise la pistola nella fondina.   
“Chiunque voi siate, non potete stare qui. Andatevene e fingerò di non averi mai visto.”  
“Mi dispiace.” Sora scosse il capo “Dobbiamo capire come abbiano fatto gli Heartless a provocare tutto questo.”  
Heartless? Il nome non era per nulla promettente e l'Agente, anzi, era sicuro fosse foriero di guai -Guai molto grossi.  
“Heartless? E cosa mai dovrebbero essere?”  
“Beh--”  
Un tremolio d'aria.  
L'atmosfera ora pesante, fosca, che chiudeva la gola.  
L'espressione seria del ragazzo, gli occhi azzurri che dardeggiavano ad incontrare un punto dietro la schiena di Coulson.  
“Loro sono Heartless.”

Avevano corpi ricurvi ed arti scheletrici innestati su spalle aguzze; sul petto facevano mostra di sé piastre dorate, scaglie di armatura, spallacci, gambali; gli occhi globosi erano conficcati nella testa squadrata, la bocca seminascosta da un elmetto che copriva le tempie glabre e lasciava scoperta la sommità del capo. Emettevano versi stridenti, ringhi osceni, schioccavano le mandibole verticali come insetti; annusavano famelici l'intorno, muovendosi a scatti e ghermendo l'aria con gli artigli.  
Divoratori di Luce, gli Heartless erano puro istinto, le loro forme variabili e versatili, tante quanto sono le forme che l'Oscurità può assumere nei cuori in cui si annida e di cui essi fanno scempio. Gli Heartless portavano disordine, caos, facevano razzie di Cuori, velenosi, crudeli, animaleschi, si aprivano la strada fino al ventre molle dei Mondi e lo consumavano, dilaniandolo brano a brano, fino a gettarlo nell'Oscurità più completa.  
Un fascio d'argento apparve tra le man di Sora, un calore inusitato tra le dita, un lampo abbagliante: evocata nel volgere appena di un pensiero, Catena Regale vibrava nella sua presa, salda e sicura, il Keyblade dall'elsa dorata la cui lama terminava nei denti affilati di un'enorme Chiave.  
Grazie ad essa, Sora era in grado di chiudere le Serrature a custodia del Cuore dei Mondi, perché l'Oscurità insaziabile non serpeggiasse al suo interno. Poteva canalizzare la propria energia nel Keyblade, manipolarla perchè divenisse Forza Fisica e Magia, Attacco e Difesa.  
Il Keyblade era fulgore di speranza ed egli ne era il legittimo Custode.  
Il ragazzo scattò in avanti, alzando rapido la guardia. L'Heartless si ritrovò bloccato, poi respinto e nell'istante in cui fu costretto ad allontanarsi, anche se di un soffio, Sora menò un fendente laterale; usò il piede come perno per compiere una mezza rotazione e parare l'artigliata di un secondo Heartless, sopraggiunto in picchiata.  
Il Custode digrignò i denti per il contraccolpo vibrato lungo le articolazioni e la muscolatura. Il suo cuore si fece fiamma nel petto, il fuoco lambì la carne arroventando la pelle, su, attraverso le vene, fluendo oltre il gomito, il polso, attorcigliandosi intorno all'asta del Keylade e raccogliendosi, aggrumandosi, conglomerandosi in una sfera di lava e lapilli.  
La deflagrazione sbalzò l'Heartless in aria e Sora con un salto gli fu accanto, senza dargli possibilità di reagire: uno, due, tre colpi, assestò un fendente al fianco, lanciò il nemico verso terra, falciò l'aria con uno scatto del polso e la corrente s'agganciò ai denti di Catena Regale accompagnando il suo movimento, gli si avvolse attorno, la Magia un tornado e lui l'occhio del ciclone e gli Heartless che sbattevano e cozzavano tra loro.  
Un soffio ghiacciato arrivò a spazzare i nemici rimasti a terra.  
Grido di tormenta, rombo di valanga, un'aura azzurra a circondare il corpo del Mago, gragnuola di neve, salva di stalattiti, una lastra di ghiaccio srotolatasi veloce fino ad avviluppare il corpo dell'Heartless. Pippo agì immediatamente dopo Paperino, complementari, in simbiosi, senza bisogno di gesti né parole; tenendo lo scudo circolare a proteggere muso e torace, il Cavaliere si schiantò contro il corpo congelato dell'avversario, mandandolo in mille pezzi. Aggiustò poi l'arma ad un gancio stretto alla terminazione del polso, ruotando veloce su se stesso per mietere le fila nemiche.  
Sora era atterrato al fianco di Paperino ed ora erano entrambi circonfusi di una sottile luminescenza magica. In un sol gesto richiamarono e trassero a sé i fili ed i corpi degli astri; il cielo divenne livido, carico d'elettrico, ed uno sciame di meteore cadde mugghiando dalla volta celeste, debellando gli ultimi Heartless che opponevano resistenza.

 

L'Agente di Livello Otto Philip Jay Coulson, dall'infinita pazienza e l'invidiabile flemma, convinto di non sapersi più stupire dopo divinità cadute dal cielo, egomaniaci in armatura, Cubi Cosmici e codici zero-otto-quattro, usò un moncone di muratura per ripararsi e prendere una boccata di ossigeno – Lo spettacolo di luci e meraviglia cui aveva appena assistito gli aveva stroncato il fiato. Il nodo della cravatta gli parve troppo stretto, faticava a deglutire ed un filo di sudore aveva tracciato una linea fredda dalla base della nuca fino alla schiena.  
Agguantò la trasmittente che aveva alla cintura ed il tasto di avvio-comunicazione scricchiolò sotto il polpastrello.  
“Signore.” esordì, quando sentì il ronzio dall'altra parte della trasmissione “Questo deve proprio vederlo.”

 

Doveva essere stato un Mondo magnifico, quello.  
Nel murmure schiumoso dell'Oscurità che avanzava, Loki poté indovinare la sagoma di palme alte fino al cielo, erba verde e lussureggiante, una distesa multicolore di fiori, cesti intrecciati ricolmi di noci di cocco e canti e danze. Immaginò i bambini scalciare sulla sabbia candida, giocando tra spruzzi e spuma -Il mare era ora ritirato sulle gengive ossute, metteva in mostra moncherini di conchiglie, alghe e minuscole pesci agonizzanti.  
Loki osservò Malefica procedere senza fretta verso l'esiguo bagliore che ancora resisteva all'avanzata delle Tenebre. Il Dio non seppe se giudicare la ragazzina dai capelli scuri molto coraggiosa oppure molto: tutto ciò che aveva amato, dalla sua famiglia al gradasso che combatteva con l'amo d'osso, finanche il galletto dall'espressione ebete, tutto era collassato nell'Oscurità.  
Non le era rimasto più niente, eppure il suo Cuore non accennava a spegnersi.  
Loki rimase in disparte, mentre un brulicante nugolo di Heartless borbottava formicolando attorno alla figuretta, danzandole intorno come forse un tempo avevano fatto le altre ragazze del villaggio in occasione di una festa, una nascita, uno sposalizio.  
“Io sono Vaiana di Moto Nui.” Disse lei e per quanto la voce fosse decisa, il bramire delle Tenebre e lo schiocco delle assi e del legno che si spezzavano, sfasciati dal fuoco, dal vento, per quanto testardi fossero i suoi occhi, parve piccola, esile, divenne un pigolio tremebondo dinanzi alla vastità del Nulla “Ho solcato le acque accanto a Maui, semidio del Vento e del Mare, Eroe degli Uomini, per recuperare il cuore di Te Fiti--!”  
Malefica non sembrò minimamente toccata dalla sua presentazione. Al contrario, la noia aveva irrigidito il volto affilato e l'attenzione era passata dalla Principessa mugugnante al Dio che attendeva alle sue spalle.  
“Gli Heartless non hanno pazienza, Loki Lingua D'Argento. La loro fame cresce.”  
Al figlio di Laufey poco piacque il tono di lei -Dannata Strega, pensò. Si credeva Regina incontrastata, Signora della Notte, Padrona di ogni servo. Se solo egli avesse avuto l'esercito degli Einherjar dalla propria le cose sarebbe andate in maniera diversa: sarebbe stata lei a strisciare al suo cospetto, il suo comportamento e le sue azioni ad essere poste sotto costante processo.  
“Presto, darò battaglia a questo misero Mondo e il Cuore che tanto bramano sarà alla mercé dei loro abominevoli artigli. Sempre che---” Loki non ebbe timore a dileggiarla. Adorava vedere la bocca della Strega assottigliarsi, scandalizzata dal rispetto che non le mostrava “Essi siano micidiali e potenti come tu affermi, oh Signora delle Tenebre.”  
“Dubiti di me? Di me che ti ho concesso il Potere sopra ogni Potere?” esclamò Malefica, gli occhi come tizzoni ardenti, la sua ombra imponente come rettile dalle grandi ali “Di me, colei che ti ha dato un nuovo scopo dopo la tua caduta? Dopo che sei stato sconfitto e bandito per l'eternità? Io guardo ben oltre il tuo misero, infantile desiderio di vendetta, Lingua d'Argento.” gli ricordò “Ben oltre la tua piccola Terra e la minuscola Asgard. Io guardo a tutti i Mondi e a tutti i Cuori che il Tesseract mi rivelerà.”  
“Tesseract che non hai, mia Signora. Non ancora.” puntualizzò lui, beandosi nella rabbia che la Strega a stento riusciva a dominare “Sarò io ad aprire la Serratura ed il Portale verso le infinite ramificazioni di Yggradsil. Fino ad allora non sei nulla, se non parole mordaci e supponenza.”   
Se solo non avesse messo il piede in fallo, forse Vaiana di Moto Nui sarebbe davvero riuscita a colpire Malefica dritta in mezzo alle spalle. Ahimè, fu con assoluta disdetta che Loki vide il piede scivolare insicuro su pezzo di remo, la sorpresa e l'orrore scolorirle l'iride ed il volto lucido di pianto franare sulla sabbia.  
Aveva approfittato della distrazione della Strega e in questo era stata assai coraggiosa, Loki glielo riconosceva. Peccato non fosse stata abbastanza veloce da volgere la situazione a proprio favore.  
Malefica la degnò appena di uno sguardo, quindi alzò lo scettro verso l'imponente figura di lava e di roccia disciolta che strideva ed urlava, avvolta da fumi di Tenebra e vapori d'acqua salmastra. Te Ka, si chiamava, Demone del Vulcano, Fiammeggiante Senza-Cuore.  
L'Heartless mastodontico mosse le membra verso la spiaggia, vomitando dalla bocca sprizzi, scintille, magma e lapilli. Vaiana pianse, la mano stretta al ciondolo che filava ancora rigagnoli di luce verde tra le dita.  
“Prenditi la tua Guerra, Asgardiano. Ma fa' come ordino o ridurrò a brandelli il tuo Cuore -E di te non rimarrà nemmeno il ricordo.”


End file.
